Akhir dari sebuah Awalan
by Hiria-ka
Summary: Oke, untuk beberapa alasan pemuda tampan yang penampilan fisiknya sangat dominan dengan seorang legenda terkenal yang biasa disebut—Shiroyasha—itu entah mengapa sangat menyukai sang ibu. Dan kebiasaan itu sudah terlihat dari kecil. Semu GinHiji but OCmalexHiji juga mpreg


Sebelumnya tolong dibaca peringatan di bawah ini :

Warning : cerita nggak jelas dan abal, dibuat karena ke-muakkan dengan tugas-tugas sekolah, terburu-buru, dan udah pasti cacad,bagi anda yang alergi dengan cerita abal, silahkan kembali ke laman sebelumnya. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya.

* * *

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Akhir dari sebuah Awalan © Hiria-ka

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut celana kain hitam terus melangkah menuju gundukan tanah yang bahkan sampai hari ini pun masih ditaburi beragam bunga segar. Walau langit senja semakin menampakan warna aslinya, tempat itu masih saja dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang ingin berterimakasih sekaligus mengenang jasanya.

Hijikata— masih terus menapaki langkahnya tanpa mau mengurungkan niatnya— meskipun dia tak begitu suka kalau nantinya ia akan berada diantara kerumunan itu. Beruntung, semua berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Ketika melihatnya datang, orang-orang itu segera pergi setelah memberikan salam dengan tujuan sama, tak ingin mengganggunya. Seolah-olah mereka mengerti akan hubungannya dengan si pemilik batu nisan bertuliskan nama " _Sakata Gintoki"_.

Hembusan asap tembakau di tiupkannya perlahan. Sudah tak mengherankan lagi baginya, ia sudah menjalani rutinitas yang sama seperti itu dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. _Dua puluh tahun._ Cukup lama sampai _bocah_ itu tumbuh menjadi _kloning-_ nya. _Kloning_ yang benar-benar mirip, bagai pinang di belah dua.

"Haha..." Hijikata tertawa kecil. Dilihatnya kembali ukiran nama di atas batu nisan itu lekat-lekat seolah-olah dirinya sedang bertatapan dengan sosok _legendaris_ itu. Senyum tipispun terkembang. Namun, sorot matanya meredup, tersirat pancaran haus akan kerinduan. Ia hanya tak menyangka, kalau sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu adalah seorang pahlawan besar yang paling berjasa bagi Kota Edo. Kota dimana ia tinggal. Kota dimana _dua puluh tahun lalu masih di jajah oleh para amanto._ Dan yang terpenting, _Kota dimana takdir mereka dipertemukan..._

 _Hah... awalan yang buruk, tapi... setelah berjalan, kita tak bisa tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kan?_

"Jangan meratapinya terus seperti itu Toshi"

Sebuah suara berat yang familiar membuyarkan lamunannya. Kondo— yang memang selalu datang diwaktu yang tepat hanya untuk menyadarkannya dari kenangan masa lalu mulai memberi tepukan lembut di pundaknya. Sedang yang di tepuk hanya memberikan seulas senyum ringan.

"Heh... Kau lagi, Kondo-san. Kenapa kau selalu tahu setiap kali aku ingin datang kesini?"

Kondo langsung tersenyum lebar. "Kami semua sudah hafal dengan gelagat mu Toshi"

Dan dengusan kesalpun terdengar. "Bisakah kalian mengabaikanku saja?"

"—Dan bisakah kau tidak mengabaikannya lagi?" nada bicara Kondo terdengar lebih serius namun masih lembut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hijikata mendengus. "Cih, dia sudah besar Kondo-san, aku tak perlu mengurusi ini itu-nya lagi"

Kondo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit prihatin. Kedua tanggannya ia sampirkan pada pundak Hijikata. "Toshi" ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada nisan milik Gintoki. "Dia adalah sosok pria yang sangat hebat" tukasnya. Hijikata sendiri hanya menghela nafas berat "Aku tahu Kondo-san"

"Dan dia melakukan semua ini untuk kebahagian kalian"

Kali ini Hijikata hanya bisa menunduk dengan guratan sedih.

"Haha... tak perlu kau katakan, aku juga masih ingat saat dia bilang, kalau dia tidak mau aku dan juga anak itu hidup dalam dunia yang penuh kekangan, terlebih lagi saat dia mengakatakan kalau ia ingin si bodoh itu menjadi samurai hebat sepertinya, Geh... sombong sekali"

"Ahahaha..." Kondo melepaskan sampiran tangannya "Tapi lihat, semua keinginannya benar-benar terkabul sekarang! Jadi, seharusnya kau juga berbahagia! Biarkanlah dia tenang di alam sana! Hahaha!" ia pun merangkul Hijikata kuat-kuat memberikan aura positif bagi Hijikata agar tidak terlalu larut dalam kesedihan dan juga penyesalan.

"Ini mungkin agak kasar Toshi, tapi aku terpaksa mengatakannya, jangan terlalu memberikan perhatian pada orang yang sudah tiada, ingat! kau masih punya seseorang yang jauh lebih membutuhkan perhatianmu, jangan sampai kau menyesal untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam hidupmu" Kondo semakin mengencangkan rengkuhannya, membuat Hijikata merasa sesak.

"Ck Kondo-san! Cobalah untuk merubah sikapmu yang kekanakan seperti ini! Apa kau lupa dengan usia kita yang hampir mencapai empat puluh tahun?!" si Gorilla yang diomeli malah asyik tertawa, sedang Hijikata yang risau mencoba melepaskan rangkulannya walau nyatanya tidak berhasil.

"Coba kau pikirkan Toshi, pernahkan kau memperhatikan gelagatnya yang selalu berusaha mencuri perhatianmu dengan berbagai cara? Mulai dari kedisiplinan sampai mencoba untuk tidak melakukan segala hal yang tidak kau sukai— HAHA! Meskipun terkadang aku sering memergokinya malas-malasan sambil membaca _JUMP_ saat sedang patroli"

Hijikata hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Huh? Siapa yang kau maksud Kondo-sa—"

"—ARE—IBU!"

Sebuah teriakan _bodoh_ yang sangat familiar membuat mereka berdua terdiam dan menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Ck! Si bodoh!"

"Ahaha! Dia memang tak bisa jauh-jauh dari mu ya, Toshi!"

Helaian-helaian perak keriting itu bergoyang ketika sosok pemuda tampan yang diperkirakan berusia sembilan belas tahun berlari menghampiri mereka. Ia tersenyum gembira saat mendapati sosok sang ibu yang sedari tadi tengah dicari-carinya. Mata ikan matinya juga terlihat lebih berbinar. Namun, dalam sekejap raut wajahnya yang tadinya cerah langsung berubah menjadi suram dengan aura sadistic ketika melihat si paman Gori—(katanya) sedang _merangkul ibu tercintanya yang hanya boleh jadi miliknya seorang_. Oke, untuk beberapa alasan pemuda tampan yang penampilan fisiknya sangat dominan dengan seorang legenda terkenal yang biasa disebut— _Shiroyasha_ —itu entah mengapa sangat _menyukai_ sang ibu. Dan kebiasaan itu sudah terlihat dari kecil. Mau makan— _harus disuapi ibu,_ Mau mandi — _harus sama ibu,_ Mau susu— _minta sama ibu_ (minta dibeliin susu strawberry maksudnya) pokoknya apapun harus sama ibu. Dan kebiasaan itu berlaku sampai sekarang.

BRUGH

Tanpa segan-segan pemuda perak yang juga menyukai gula itu menendang si Gorilla yang masih melekat pada Ibunya. Kondo yang jadi korban penendangan langsung memasang wajah bertanya-tanya dengan bodohnya sedangkan Hijikata hanya dapat berwajah datar.

"OI OI! PAMAN GORILLA! JADI SELAMA INI KAU YANG SELALU MENCULIK IBUKU DAN MEMBAWANYA PERGI HUH?! KAU INGIN KU TEBAS SAMPAI MATI HAAHH?!"

BLETAAAAKH

"ARGH! ITTEEEE"

Jitakan super dahsyat yang langsung membuahkan benjolan super besar membuat pemuda yang bernama _Sakata Ginichirou_ itu berjongkok mengaduh.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Gorilla, _Kuso gaki?_ Cepat minta maaf atau kau mau _seppuku_ "

YAP. Tanpa ada niatan memprotes sang ibu, si pemuda langsung berdiri lalu menghampiri Kondo yang juga sudah berdiri hanya untuk membukkan badannya sungguh-sungguh.

"Maafkan aku Gori— ermh Paman Isao"

Ajaib. Ini yang selalu membuat Kondo terheran-heran. Kenapa bocah slengean dan nyeleneh macam sosok ayah kandungnya itu selalu menurut dengan setiap omongan ibunya?

Melihat tingkah anak bodoh itu, mau tak mau Hijikata tersenyum lembut, lalu mengusap kepala keritingnya. "Bagus, lain kali jangan melakukan hal yang tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua" Pemuda itu hanya mengembangkan cengiran lebarnya dan memeluk pinggang sang ibu yang langsung mendengus geli sembari mendekap kepala perak itu.

Kondo yang melihat pemandangan hangat itu hanya tertawa "HAHAHA... Benarkan apa kataku Toshi! Dialah yang lebih membutuhkan perhatianmu dari pada batu nisan itu"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang berhiaskan bulan puranama memang indah, seindah pemandangan yang saat ini dapat kita lihat. Yaitu ; sosok iblis wakil komandan yang sudah mengenakan kimono santainya namun belum juga selesai mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen-san yang memang lebih banyak dari pada kemarin. Di pangkuannya, terdapat kepala perak milik bocah bodoh yang sudah tertidur pulas sembari memeluk dua bungkusan yang kemungkinan besar semuanya berisi permen.

Satu-satunya alasan kenapa bocah bengal itu ada diruang kerja Hijikata adalah— _Karena dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa ibu._ Benar-benar konyol, tapi Hijikata tak keberatan karena itu memang sifat alamiah seorang anak yang memang selalu bertingkah manja pada orang tuanya. Tapi kalau dipikir lebih keras lagi, apakah wajar bocah berusia sembilan belas tahun bertingkah seperti itu?

"Dia sangat mirip dengan Yorozuya bukan, Toshi?" suara berat Kondo mengejutkannya. Dilihatnya sang komandan yang langsung duduk bersandar dipintu kertas yang memang sedang terbuka sambil menatapi terangnya rembulan.

"Ah..." Hijikata hanya menjawab singkat lalu meletakan kuasnya sejenak hanya untuk mengusap kepala perak si bocah dan membelai lembut pipinya. "Kau benar Kondo-san, wajahnya, rambutnya, matanya, sifatnya, suaranya... semuanya... sangat mirip..." pandangan Hijikata kembali meredup. "Apakah selama ini aku terlihat kejam padanya?"

Kondo tertawa, "Haha... tidak Toshi, kau hanya kurang perhatian saja padanya, tapi aku senang karena kau masih peduli pada kesehatannya, kau bahkan tak menyalakan rokokmu karena dia sedang tidur di pangkuanmu kan?"

Hijikata mendengus geli "Huh? Benarkah? aku bahkan tak sadar haha..."

Mereka berduapun terdiam. Hanya suara-suara jangkrik yang menjadi latar suara diantara keheningan tersebut. Hijikata terlarut dalam pikirannya tadi pagi saat Sougo memberitahunya tentang kemampuan Ginichi yang dapat membelah baja hanya dengan pedang kayu peninggalan Gintoki. Dan juga menghabisi para terroris yang masih berkeliaran. Yah... meskipun mereka sudah bebas dari amanto, penjahat di dunia ini masih tetap ada. Contoh kecilnya seperti pencuri pakaian dalam(?).

Anak itu bagaikan copian dari wujud asli Gintoki yang telah lama meninggal dunia. Namun, kendali emosional bocah itu masih belum terkendali. Dia juga pernah mendengar dari Sougo tentang Ginichi yang dengan membabibutanya langsung menghabisi para yakuza pemberontak sendirian hanya karena ia tak sengaja mendengar kalau mereka mengincar wakil komandan Shinsengumi. Hijikata bahkan tak menyangka kalau anak itu akan tersulut hanya karena ada orang yang mengincarnya. Anak itu lebih overprotective dari Gintoki sendiri, mungkin itu sebabnya Ginichi selalu mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Jadi, Toshi..." Kondo memecahkan keheningan tersebut "Kau tak perlu merasa kesepian lagi kan? Kalau bersama kami kau tetap merasa kesepian, lalu bagaimana dengan _dia_?" kali ini pandangan Kondo tertuju pada titisan sang _Shiroyasha_ yang masih anteng tertidur di pangkuan Hijikata.

Melihat komandannya memberikan seulas senyum hangat, Hijikata ikut membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Ya, terimakasih karena sudah mengingatkanku, Kondo-san... _ini adalah akhir dari sebuah awalan_ , itu maksudmu kan?"

.

.

.

-ENDE-

.

.

.

.

A/N : Ughpm... Huwaaaah! QAQ saya nekad publish ini di tengah-tengah ngerjain tugas! Ini cuman penpik abal-abal yang terinspirasi dari fic alay ku sendiri(?) yang judulnya journey of love wakakakak! Tapi ini gak ada hubungannya sama fic itu wekekek... ini cuman fic lepas dari versi aslinya tadi jahahaha!/apa maksud lo?/ makanya ni fic alurnya ga jelas dan banyak gak jelas./oi/ bodo ah~ yang penting isi kepala ku sudah keluar fyuuuuhhh... gegara mikirin ini nih, tugas jadi ku telantarin. Hiks...

*Kuso Gaki ; Bocah sialan*

*Asal muasal nama _Sakata Ginichirou_

 _Sakata ; marga gintoki_

 _Gin ; dari **Gin** toki_

 _Ichi ; artinya satu, pertama, dan anak satu-satunya_

 _Rou ; dari Toushi **rou**_

Terimakasih udah berkunjung (~*o*)~ ~(*o*~)(~*o*)~(~*o*)~~(*o*~)


End file.
